Yo no fuí
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Drarry Menuda broma. Pero si que podía sacar provecho de ella...y claro, también mataría al culpable aunque le estuviera haciendo un favor. A él, a Draco Malfoy.
1. La princesa y el frijol

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer Drarry xD lol está súper bobo y si se ve interrumpido al final del capítulo es culpa de mi tonto novio (se comporta exactamente igual que un Malfoy OO) ahahah si, yo también soy paranoica. Espero que lo disfruten, este fic no va dedicado para nadie en especial, se lo podría a dedicar a mi hermanito o a mi mamá pero ellos ya no le encuentran tanta gracia al yaoi/slash después de ver Sensitive Pornograph XD

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Si me perteneciera a mí, Scorpius sería hijo del Drarry ¬¬**

* * *

**Yo no fuí I**

Había tenido una pésima noche

Había tenido una pésima noche. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía como la chica del cuento muggle "La princesa y el fríjol" (). Sí, maldita sea la biblioteca de Hogwarts y la pésima selección literaria pero ese libro había ido a caer a sus manos por mera casualidad. Pero el punto no era ese, sino que no había podido dormir. Algo le incomodó terriblemente toda la noche. El colchón de la cama estaba demasiado duro o demasiado suave a ratos; la almohada estaba o muy gorda o muy delgada; y las sabanas o le picaban o se le pegaban a la piel, puesto que dormía casi desnudo, debido a los calores que azotaban esa temporada.

Y bien, como resultado de aquella horrenda noche sin poder dormir, llegaba TARDÍSIMO al Gran Comedor y cuando decía TARDÍSIMO es que era muy tarde. Por que generalmente era uno de los primeros en llegar para hacer algún comentario mordaz de cualquier persona que entrara por ahí. (Específicamente, para molestar a ciertos gryffindors) Y esa mañana, llegaba casi de los últimos.

Si su padre se enterara…de zángano, perezoso y desvergonzado no lo bajaba.

Suspiró. Entró en el gran comedor. Y sintió "_eso_".

Todas las miradas sobre él. Y sonrisitas tontas, burlonas también.

_-"¿Pero que rayos me ven? ¿No me he vestido? ¿No me peiné bien? ¿Se ve que pasé una mala noche? ¿No me veo tan atractivo como siempre? Un momento. Yo siempre me veo atractivo, hasta con harapos pero eso nunca pasará…creo que estoy paranoico. Si, debe ser eso."-_ pensó el Malfoy, poniendo su mejor cara de mala leche, abriéndose paso hasta su mesa…pero seguía sintiendo las miradas de todos encima, su susto fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que hasta el profesor Snape lo veía, incrédulo.

-¿¡Parezco un Weasley o que!?- alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta por cualquiera. Pero no. Solo risas burlonas, sonrojos y miradas escrutadoras. Torció la boca, casi imperceptiblemente.

Entonces lo notó. Notó como Snape con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza señalaba hacia un lado del comedor. Desvió su vista hasta ahí.

No.

Sencillamente, no.

No… ¡por supuesto que no!

¡Era imposible, irreal, ilógico…!

Horrorizado, si, esa era la expresión en el rostro de Draco Malfoy después de notar lo que hacía que todos estuvieran viéndolo. Más horrorizado cuando sintió húmedo en su cuello, pues alguien que aparentemente estaba llorando, lo abrazaba por detrás.

-¿qué demonios…? ¡POTTER!- hizo a un lado a Potty cara rajada y sacó su varita de entre sus ropas. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la manta que cubría casi toda el ala izquierda del comedor.

"_Harry Potter, te amo. Sé que soy un completo desgraciado, inútil, grosero, mimado, llorón pero también soy extremadamente guapo. Y te amo. Dame una oportunidad. _

_¿Sabes quién soy? Una pista, por si eres despistado: Soy un Slytherin."_

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black de Potter! ¿Quién más podía ser entonces?- dijo Potter visiblemente emocionado, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No, cara rajada. No fui yo. Ni en tus sueños más húmedos que tengan que ver conmigo yo haría algo tan…ridículo.- a sus espaldas, sintió la complacida mirada de Snape. No podía creer siquiera que su padrino, por un minuto, pensara que él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y puesto número uno en la lista "Solteros más macizos de Mundo Mágico" pusiera "_eso_" ahí.

Es decir…si, estaba enamorado de Harry Potter y de su culo de muerte (más de Harry que de su culo, en serio) pero jamás lo exteriorizaría o peor ¡dejaría que todos los demás, gentuza, lo supieran!

Tampoco quería creer que Harry, después de ser empujado de su lado, se hubiera pegado una vez más como lapa a su espalda.

Lo creía estúpido, pero esto subrayaba la estupidez.

"_Una pista por si eres despistado"_ ¡Pero quien habría sido el imbécil! ¡Se notaba la redundancia! REDUNDANTE. ¡Él nunca quedaría como un ignorante frente a todo el mundo!

Aunque…quizás podría sacarle provecho ya que Harry creía que era él.

-Pfff…Potty, cariñito…suéltame venga.- dijo con voz aparentemente suave, haciendo a un lado al Gryffindor que lo veía como si fuera un sueño.- Necesito ir a preparar nuestro nidito de amor ahora que sabes que te amo ¿vale? Voy y vuelvo.- dijo, en evidente sarcasmo mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la salida del comedor, fulminando a quien fuera con la mirada.

La verdad es que si lo amaba y que algún día prepararía el nidito de amor para ambos, ahora que sabía que Potter le correspondía y vaya de que manera (¡Ja! El idiota que hizo esa bromita hasta un favor le hizo por si no se habían dado cuenta) pero por lo mientras, sus instintos asesinos le ganaban al deseo de ir a follar…digo, de ir a amar expresamente a Harry Potter.

-¡Drakis! ¡Amor…!- gritó una voz EXTREMADAMENTE empalagosa.- ¡Por si no lo sabías, me ponen las ranas de chocolate…!-

Menos mal que ya estaba fuera del comedor o se hubiera dado media vuelta para lanzar un crucio a todos aquellos dueños de esas estruendosas carcajadas. Es decir, todo Hogwarts. Incluido personal y habitantes de siglos.

No era del todo malo…a menos que Potter estuviera bajo un hechizo o filtro amoroso para completar la broma de aquel bastardo desconocido hasta el momento…o quizás Potter se estaba vengando haciéndolo quedar en ridículo…Quizás hasta el mismo Potter fue el causante…o la Sra. Norris, tenía mirada sospechosa esa mañana en el pasillo.

Definitivamente era un paranoico.

_Continuará..._


	2. Draco es inteligente pero

Heeeey :) gracias por sus reviews, en seguida los contesto. Pues bien, este es el segundo capi está algo flojo y casi sin inspiración pero espero y les guste. Lo sé, este fic es un crack pero qué más da ahahah :DDD

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Y ya saben que haría si me perteneciera a mí ¬¬**

* * *

**Yo no fui II**

Pronto llegó la noche. El joven y apuesto Malfoy se retiraba a su habitación, fastidiado que en todo el día los gemelos Weasley no pararon de reírse, burlarse y como no, hacer negocio con él. Mejor dicho, con su ridículo de la mañana que conforme pasaba el día trataba de superarlo pero es que era imposible con notas amenazantes de las fans de Harry y notas amenazantes de sus propias fans, claro.

Bufó, bien molesto. Ya se había cerciorado de que la Sra. Norris no fuera la culpable de esa "catástrofe". Ya también se había fijado y ninguna mandrágora de la Sra. Sprout parecía sospechosa.

Pero en fin, antes de llegar a la mazmorra de Slytherin, para ir darse un buen baño (y masturbarse), leer un poco (y masturbarse después) y por fin, tirarse en la cama (por supuesto para masturbarse también, pensando en el cara rajada), alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta uno de los lúgubres pasillos oscuros y abandonados de la zona.

Como para masturbarse, pero esa no era la idea.

-¿Potty?- preguntó confuso, mientras el chico de la cicatriz le miraba entre dolido, triste, emocionado y sinfín de sentimientos más.

-Malfoy…- susurró, quedamente.- ¿Sabes? Te he buscado todo el día pero sinceramente creo que me has estado evitando…-

-¿YO?- preguntó el rubio, fingidamente asombrado.- Está bien, si te he estado evitando.- le sonrió divinamente y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarle a esta belleza andante?-

-No quiero preguntarte nada solo…quería decirte que sé que no fuiste tú.- Harry esbozó una triste sonrisa.- Sería demasiado pedir de alguien que es un Malfoy…- y sí, efectivamente, eso sonaba a cizaña. Draco se quedo callado, para su sorpresa. – Aún así, yo…- Harry carraspeó. No quería ser demasiado cursi con el rubio que tenía enfrente.-…yo tenía la esperanza de que tú…bueno…- Potter rió, tontamente.-…que tú sintieras algo por mí.- concluyó, suspirando, como asumiendo su derrota.

Draco torció la boca.

Maldita sea, como odiaba cuando la persona que amaba se ponía pesimista.

Es que eso, esa mirada triste, esa mueca resignada en los labios de pose y su actitud derrotada le robaban el corazón.

_-"¡Qué asco! ¡Mira lo que me provocas pensar, Potter!"-_ pensó mientras daba unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a frente con el castaño. No dijo nada, solo actúo; acercó su rostro lo suficientemente cerca de la cara del otro y entonces, pasó.

Besó a Harry Potter tan dulce, tierno y suavemente que le daba asco. Pero le gustaba. Pero no dejaba de darle asco su actitud mansa estando frente a ese, niño-qué-vivió.

Se separó de él de inmediato; dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

En el camino le pareció escuchar un chillido proveniente de Potter: _"¡Sí, lo sabía que querías follarme Draco Malfoy!" _Casi se lo imaginaba danzando como imbécil por todo el pasillo y tropezando sobre un montón de mierda de troll.

-Pff…Bastardo.- dijo entre dientes el rubio.- _"Si lo que quiero es que me folles a mí…"-_

DXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXH

Ya había pasado una semana. ¡Una maldita semana! Y por supuesto, no sabía quien había puesto la horrible manta reveladora de sus sentimientos. Ya había descartado a medio mundo, pues no serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para entrar al Gran Comedor por la madrugada y hechizar así sin que Filch los pillara en el intento…

Claro casi nadie excepto…

-¡Como no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Malditos! ¡Los haré pagar viendo las posiciones sexuales que inventaré con Harry! ¡Y los trajes de cuero que mandé a pedir hace tres días! ¡Ahahaha!-

Blaise se despertó con tanto grito del rubio y lo miró, confuso.

-Draco, eso no sería castigo. Castigo sería algo así como que los hicieras pagar viendo a Ron y a mí haciéndolo encima de un hipogrifo…-

El rubio lo miró inquisitivamente, con una sonrisita maligna entre sus labios.

-¿¡Desde cuando le llamas Ron!?- preguntó histérico.

DXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXHDXH

Espiaría a los malditos de Snape y Dumbledore. Sí, ellos debían ser los culpables…por que, que casualidad que desde hacía una semana parecían ocultarse de él… (De eso nada, ya no llevaba la asignatura de Snape y Dumbledore, bueno él siempre está encerrado comiendo caramelos de limón ¬¬).

Entonces estaba ahí. En la oficina de su padrino. Solo hacia falta lanzar un pequeño hechizo, espiarlos un rato mientras seguramente se estaban burlando de él, de Draco Malfoy, el chico sexy de la escuela. Por que no había nadie más inteligente que esos dos para gastar una broma.

Pensándolo mejor…quizás cometía un grave error por que, de Dumbledore se lo esperaría, el senil ya no se divertía con espiarlos desnudos en las duchas pero de Snape…

Antes de que Snape alguna vez hiciera alguna broma, los Weasley serían tan ricos y famosos como él. O igual de hermosos. O rubios. O inteligentes. O poderosos. O…Ósea, imposible.

Pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Ya estaba espiando y…

-¡OH POR MERLIN! ¡NOOOOOO! – Draco cayó desmayado. Una escena impactante debió acontecer.

Dumbledore, de espaldas a la puerta, sentado con las piernas abiertas, el faldón alzado, gimiendo fuerte y _excitado_. Y Snape, agachado justo enfrente de Albus, visiblemente sudado y…ocupado.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Dumbledore al chico inconsciente. Obvio no esperaba respuesta pero daba igual.- Severus… ¿qué le ha pasado a tu ahijado?-

-No tengo ni remota idea.- Dijo el profesor de pociones, limpiándose el rostro.- Como sea, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en Malfoy. ¿Continuamos?- dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Por supuesto…estaba muy a gustito mientras me depilabas las piernas Severus. Adelante, el chico ya despertará…- contestó el director de Hogwarts, sonriendo inocente, mientras Snape retomaba su tarea y buscaba las pincitas de depilar.

_Continuar__á..._


End file.
